


Unwritten Agreements

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Frederick, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Mason, Alpha Matthew, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Child Abuse, Cock Slut, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, M/M, Master/Slave, Mean Alpha's, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Will, Physical Abuse, Poor Will, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Slut Shaming, Someone Help Will Graham, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Will Gets Sold, secual slavery, will is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: In an alternate universe where Omega's are rare and only the richest Alpha's can afford them as their slaves, Omega's are treated much like pets; some are adored by their Master while others suffer terrible abuse, sometimes even resulting in death. And unfortunately, Will's Master, the cruel yet wealthy Mason Verger, is an owner of the second category. Will gets abused in the most horrible ways, and there's nothing he can do about it.When Mason dies, Will is all too happy about it. But when Will sees who his next Master will be, he realizes his suffering won't be over. And the worst is that he doesn't know if he is truly unhappy with the situation. Fear engulfs him, almost like the fear he felt when he was captured, robbed away from his mother's loving arms.





	Unwritten Agreements

Get up, you fucking moron!' Mason snarled at the young Omega. 'And thank me for fucking worthless Omega scum like you.'

No response.

'Thank me for fucking worthless Omega scum like you', Mason repeated, his face poorly masking his frustration over the boy's defiance dangerously close to Will's, his hand grabbing the younger man's chin.

No response, just a icy cool gaze from those unmoving eyes.

'God damn it!' the Alpha scolded as he slapped his slave in the face. 'I told you to do something for me. Is that so hard, stupid idiot?'

'Th-Thank you Master, for fucking worthless Omega scum like me.' Will finally managed to force the words across his lips.

As reward, Mason threw the boy onto the floor after which he simply walked out. He didn't even bother to free Will of the cuffs holding his legs apart and the ropes holding his wrists together. Will didn't seem to care however; he had been treated like this since he was seven. Well, not exactly like this. Mason had started fucking him a few years ago, when he was barely thirteen. As the older man forced his entire length inside the boy's anus, he would cry out in unbearable pain. He would try to reach out behind him, touch the blood his tearing backside wept, only to have his hand slapped away.

The thought brought him back to the day he was taken by Mason's men. He had been seven and he was playing outside. His mother had warned him every single day that the Alphas might come, but he had written it off as just another creepy story. But that day he was in for a 'pleasant' surprise: the Alphas came to take him away, so he could be bred. If he closed his eyes, he could hear his mother - she too had suffered the fate of Omegas - scream, cry and beg for the men to leave her son or to take her with them. He could see her, held back by two of the men while the other two busied themselves trying to get Will into the car. He could remember her soft scent, her loving eyes, her lips that were always curled up in a loving smile, and of course her hair, her beautiful brown curls dancing in the wind as she tried to get to her son. The only time she hadn't smiled.

This was the horrific fate his mother had always warned him about; being a sex slave for the wealthy - most of them cruel Alphas. She had told him many stories about Omega's being captured and enslaved, and when the Omega was to survive it's first Master, the next would buy him or in the worst case scenarios, abduct him. and the second unfamiliar faces would start to show up, Will knew his time had come to face the music. And yet he had tried to pull himself loose, and yet he had tried to push the men off.

If only his wrists had been bound on the front side, and not trapped under his bodily weight; he could have been able to loosen the ropes around his wrists. But even if he had managed, he would be able to get up. The cuffs around his ankles were only unlockable with a key, a key he didn't have.

From the living room, Mason's frustrated shouting could be heard. As always, he would call out for his Omega whore, already forgetting that the young man lay tied up in the bedroom he had just left. Well, it wasn't exactly a 'bedroom'. At most a room to rest, if even that. There was no proper furniture in it, its place being taken by a cage, a fucking machine, a closet filled with sex toys and of course a mat for Will to sleep on.

***

Much time had passed since he had been left on the floor to rot, and finally Mason came back to free the young Omega from his bonds, only to command him to make dinner. Everything in him told him - commanded him not to, and yet Will declined the 'offer' politely.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' Mason barked at him, a fine layer of spit covering Will's face as the other man spoke. Both of their chests heaved in deep breaths, one to compose his fear, the other to compose his anger. 'Do you think you're in the position to decline my orders? Perhaps you see yourself as my Master, don't you? I knew getting you was a bad idea the moment I first saw you. Fuck... Fuck!'

'You could've let me go, save the both of us a lot of trouble. But you didn't, and now it's too late for either of us to turn back.'

The second the last syllable left Will's lips, a swift kick was delivered in his guts. As he fell to his knees, he could hear the scolding Mason lashed out at him. In his pain, the words seemed hollow, lacking of meaning. Nausea came up as he swallowed down a bit of bile. And yet he didn't apologize, refusing to give in to this man's expectations, nor was he going to beg for mercy.

Again Mason walked out the bedroom, leaving Will alone. A sigh escaped the abandoned man's lips. He didn't know what to do, nor what Mason was going to do. In all honesty, he didn't know anything with absolute certainty anymore. The safety had had vanished ten years ago, along with his childhood, or so he realized now. It was a realization that hurt, or so he decided now.

***

The sun had finally begun to set on the warm summer evening. Will rested on the bare mat as he listened to the soft snoring coming from his Master's room. Tomorrow it would be exactly ten years ago that Mason's men had robbed him away from his home, from every bit of security a young Omega could have. Apart from the pain, he felt something else; wonder. In some ways he had changed drastically, in others he hadn't changed at all. In the meantime - for example - he had learnt not to cry or beg when Mason would lash out at him. On the other side he had always knew how to be sassy at times.

In silence. the time passed away, and yet sleep wouldn't come. It had always been at this date that memories would haunt his mind. He would think of times past, regret every single mistake he had made back then. Something in him would swear he would do anything just to live one more day of carelessness, perhaps even pure happiness, to even lay off the fear of the Alphas for one day.

Speaking of special dates, in about two weeks, his birthday would come; 19th of June, but unlike Mason's birthday, it would go by uncared for, like it always had. Alphas would have extravagant parties at their luxurious estates, like Mason had just done on the 20th of May. Will had been dressed up nicely in a tuxedo - this day was different and more important than any other day in the year - which he had liked, but he had been running around all the time to serve Mason's inpatient and at some point drunk guests, along with the other slaves. Slaves with which he had no contact, apart from the birthdays of the two Verger heirs, Mason and his sister Margot (who Will liked much better than her tyrannical brother and of who he had the idea that she didn't really Mason either).

Through the curtains, the young man could see the moon and the clouds occasionally drifting over them. The peaceful sight had been alike since he had been there, and it gave him a bit of security. The moon was there each and every night, either increasing or decreasing in its volume and size. Even though he thought it was stupid, he felt like he had a connection with the moon, knowing that both would be there every night.

Footsteps were heard downstairs, and they alarmed Will. There was nobody walking around downstairs, was there? It was just his imagination and nothing more, was it? Somehow the footsteps reminded him of something, of the psychiatrist Mason used to talk to. Hannibal Lecter, if Will remembered correctly. What was the man doing in the Master's estate at this time?

Careful to not wake his owner, the young man rose and tiptoed down the stairs, his bare feet losing their warmth to the cold tiles. As he sneaked down, a knot started to build in the pit of his stomach; he wasn't allowed to get out of his room at night, and he was as good as certain that he'd be punished if he got caught - but he had to go and see what was going on.

After checking the living room, Will moved on to the kitchen, and there he stood by the kitchen island: Dr. Hannibal Lecter, his hand resting on the knife stand. No doubt that this was an Alpha, judging on the way he stood and moved. As his long fingers traced the knifes, he inspected them, picking one before turning around.

'Aren't you a rude little Omega?' the older man said, a smile curling his lips. 'What would Mason say if I told him that his little Omega was spying on guests?'

'I...I didn't mean to offend you, Dr. Lecter', Will managed to say before stumbling away from the door opening. The fear overtook him. Would this be the end, would his curiosity really lead to such an end? 'Please...' pleaded the young Omega.

Suddenly, something in the man's face changed. It changed from threatening to lustful, and Will knew exactly what the man aiming for. As he turned around, Hannibal called him back. Just breathe in and out, Will told himself after which he turned back to face the music. But instead of asking questions about Will, the psychiatrist started asking questions about Mason who was upstairs, fast asleep. Or so Will had hoped.

'What the hell is going on here?' Mason's voice boomed through the area, his footsteps nearing as he spoke. Tears burned in Will's eyes as he thought of the punishment he expected to receive. his whole back would be caned raw, his ass penetrated and stretched out till it would weep tears of blood.

'Mason, it's me, Hannibal', the older man said, and again - or maybe still his lips where curved up in a smile. Will pleaded in silence that Hannibal would not say a word about him, but of course even a psychiatrist couldn't let the temptation pass. 'And I have your slave boy with me', he added after a short silence.

'Please', Will whispered, unable to clarify his request any further as he realized Mason was only seconds away from him. In fear he closed his eyes tightly, and then it came; his Master's hand on his shoulder, gripping viciously. Mason asked him who gave him permission to get out of bed.

'Nobody gave me permission, Master', Will reluctantly acknowledged, after which he quickly dropped to his knees at mason's feet. 'I just heard there was someone downstairs and I was... worried because...' But it was no use, and Will knew that all too well. it was hopeless: he was going to be caned raw, he would be begging for mercy he knew he would never receive.

'You are such a worthless slut!' Mason hissed angrily, kicking his slave on the shoulder, watching him drop to the floor submissively. As he fell, Will tried to stop his body from tensing, knowing the assault would come anyway. In acceptance, he closed his eyes, waiting for the next blow to hit him, but nothing came. Instead, he heard Mason cry for help. Will opened his eyes, just in time to see Hannibal stab Mason in the guts.

'Don't think I didn't see the façade you were holding up', Hannibal said, standing tall over his former friend and client. 'Come to me Will', Hannibal then said, holding out his hand. 'Come and you will be happy with me, for I can treat you better.'


End file.
